1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bird deterrent devices and more specifically relates to an attractive and functional device that is easily mounted to the downspout of a home or building to adjust to fit most any size or angle downspout, this product would obstruct birds and other pests from nesting and building in and around downspouts to eliminate the mess and potential damage these nests can cause, preserving the exterior of the home, and eliminating the need for additional maintenance and costly repairs due to debris, blockage and water damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A downspout, waterspout is a pipe for carrying rainwater from a rain gutter. Downspouts are usually vertical and usually extend down to ground level. The water is directed away from the building's foundation, to protect the foundations from water damage. The water is usually piped to a sewer, or let into the ground through seepage. Unfortunately, birds migrate to downspouts as a place to nest thereby leading to bird dropping and long-term damage to a downspout.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in bird deterrent devices art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,359 to Lisa Bukeavich; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,088 to Michael Way; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,843 to Marc Tregear. This prior art is representative of bird deterrent devices.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable bird deterrent device, an attractive and functional device that is easily mounted to the downspout of a home or building to adjust to fit most any size or angle downspout, this product would obstruct birds and other pests from nesting and building in and around downspouts to eliminate the mess and potential damage these nests can cause, preserving the exterior of the home, and eliminating the need for additional maintenance and costly repairs due to debris, blockage and water damage and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.